Rinoa plays with Squall in bed? :O
by SquinoaStories
Summary: Rinoa can't sleep and goes to Squall's room, she plays with him but ends up being played too!


**I can't believe it took me 2 hours just to write a chapter! **

**well mainly because my friend came over and she wanted to write a small story, so it ended up being this..we were basically laughing the whole time and she wouldn't let me type, so I did half and she did half..fair? well actually I did most of the script she just typed LOL XD This is abit corny but it was fun to do!! I'm not sure if there are mistakes, we just wrote this and updated it without checking anything...uh..also please don't leave bad comments, I rather not hear them, then hear them.**

Rinoa looked up at the ceiling.

She couldn't find a way to sleep, probably because she wasn't even tired.

She turned left and right but in her mind something was saying 'don't sleep', which was rather weird..

She sat up from her bed and looked around the room.

_"What can I do..?"_

Rinoa did an annoying sigh.

Then she shot her head up and looked to her right.

_"The person behind that wall, would be fun to play with..."_

Rinoa started giggling to herself.

She instantly jumped off her bed, put on her slippers and went out.

Checking on the other door, it was unlocked, so she quietly opened it.

Squall had most of his eyes closed and was about to fall asleep.

Suddenly there was a loud creak coming from his door, then something swore.

He shot his eyes wide open, but didn't make an attempt to move.

Rinoa froze on the spot for a second.

_"That's strange, he didn't hear me.."_

So, quietly she crept up to his bed.

Squall waited till the person reached the edge of his bed, then he would stirke.

Rinoa tried her best not to giggle but she really couldn't help it and made a funny noise.

Squall heard a girly moan so he quickly turned around and faced Rinoa.

"What are you doing?"

Rinoa screamed.

She quickly covered her mouth so she wouldn't wake everyone up..

"..sorry.." she whispered.

"What are you doing?!" Squall cried again.

"I can't sleep.."

He sighed.

"Why not?"

Rinoa thought for a moment.

"..I slept too much in the afternoon.." then she smiled.

"Well, what do you want?"

Rinoa quickly ran towards Squall's bed and jumped on him.

"Ow, what's wrong with you?!..get off me!!"

He quickly pushed her off, gently, and shifted so she would have space.

"Nothing, can I chat with you?"

Rinoa also shifted, to get in a comfortable position.

"NO you can't, go back to your room"

"awww, why?"

Squall sat up and couldn't find anything to say.

"Ok, no talk, but can I sleep here then?"

He sighed in annoyance.

Laying back down he turned so he wasn't facing her.

Rinoa layed and faced Squall's back, but she still couldn't sleep.

She smiled, admiring his great figure.

She did a little shifty and put one arm around Squall's waist.

He jumped, pushed her arm away and turned around.

"What do you want now?"

"You!"

Rinoa started cuddling him again, but this time she gripped harder.

Squall struggled everywhere and tried pushing her off, but it was hard, seeing that they were laying down.

"I need to cuddle, so I'll sleep better!" she cried under him.

"Use a pillow"

As he said that, he chucked his pillow at her but she quickly reacted and pushed it back to him with one hand.

Then she grasped onto him again.

But of course she was not match for a man.

Squall ended up getting her off of him but she wouldn't give up so easily.

He turned again, putting his pillow back in position.

Then he heard Rinoa snicker like a childlish person.

Squall sighed.

Rinoa thought for a moment.

_"So hands aren't his type.."_

She then began rubbing her feet against his.

Squall felt something warm under his foot and quickly realised Rinoa was behind him.

He quickly twisted his body to face Rinoa.

"Rinoa, please just sleep.."

Rinoa started giggling again.

"But I'm really not tired"

"just close your eyes and be quiet..."

"..ok.."

Squall this time didn't turn back.

Rinoa closed her eyes, shut her mouth, but he didn't say anything about not touching.

So, she started to play footsie's again.

Squall opened his eyes.

"you won't give up will you?"

Rinoa opened her eyes and nodded in a reply to 'no.'

Squall stopped for awhile then he pushed her so she rotated, facing the ceiling.

"Ow, what are you doing Squall?"

He put one arm around her shoulders and the other over her waist.

Rinoa started laughing as Squall was kissing her on the neck.

Then he stopped and started breathing on her neck.

Rinoa giggled.

"that tickles!"

Squall shifted his body abit, so now both heads were just leaning on one another.

Rinoa turned and noticed how close they were.

Then she randomly kissed him on the lips for 1.5 seconds.

Squall turned and faced Rinoa.

But all he did was make a smirky smile.

Then he kissed her back the same way she did.

So she kissed him back but abit longer this time.

He repeated.

She kissed him even more longer this time.

He still repeated.

She kissed him again, but more more longer.

They ended up making out...

For a second it was only lip movement but then Squall came on top of Rinoa and they aloud each other's tongue's to enter each other's mouth's..

Rinoa moaned abit and then they both stopped for air.

Squall quickly layed back down and cuddled her again.

Rinoa layed her head on his chest.

Squall looked down, while giving her a kiss on the forehead.

She closed her eyes, and faded off to sleep.

_"Finally, that worked."_

Unknown to Rinoa, Squall planned on doing that, so he could get some sleep and she wouldn't annoy him.

**CUDDLING MAKES SLEEP EASIER!!(well, it is to me...)**


End file.
